1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an anchoring device for walls, such as drywalls.
2. Background Art
The present invention is directed towards an anchoring device to improve the structural integrity of existing walls, such as drywalls. Current anchoring devices require unnecessary tubing or balloons. Others require complicated shapes or designs. Some require multiple steps, while others utilize devices that do not have the proper strength to provide the necessary support.
Thus, there is a need for an anchoring device that can quickly, efficiently, and effectively provide support to a wall without the use of complicated devices and unnecessary steps.